iWon't Forget
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: With everything happening in Jennette's life she comes back to an old place to remember all the positive, missing a party. Miranda finds her and tries to bring her, but it doesn't work so Nathan's going to have to do it. What will be said?


(AN:) Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, another Jathan fic! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Running Away by AM, Dan Schneider, Jerry Trainor, Noah Munck, Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, iKiss, iLost My Mind or iOMG.**

* * *

><p>"How did I know you were going to be here out of all places?"<p>

Jennette turned her head around, seeing Miranda walk into the small set she was still sitting in even after everyone had gone home a long time ago.

"What are you doing here?" Jennette turned back around in her seat and tried drifting back to her daydream, but Miranda standing behind her wasn't working.

"Looking for you, that's what!" Miranda took a seat on the ledge Sam had sat on.

The ledge from iKiss that belonged to the fire escape where Sam and Freddie had their first kiss. It was still here. It still brought memories.

"Why didn't you come to the celebration for iLost My Mind?" Miranda asked, looking at her friend who wasn't looking at her. "We were all waiting for you to come, but you never shown up, so everyone went out looking for you." Miranda leaned back against the window door. "I was just the lucky one to find you here."

"Why didn't you guys continue with the party?" Jennette finally turned around. "I'm not **that** important."

"Not that important?" Miranda repeated in a question. "What are you talking about? You're the girl who made iLost My Mind outstanding! It was all because of you being Sam and Nathan being Freddie."

Jennette sighed, laying her bed against the back of the chair, still smelling Nathan as if he was still sitting there playing Freddie with his feet up against the railing and his iPear playing in the background. Jennette looked up at the stairs and imaged Freddie's gear sitting where it was.

"You still remember January 3rd, 2009, don't you?" Miranda whispered, moving the hair that rested on the side of her face behind her ears.

"How can't I?" Jennette asked, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

"Why though?" Miranda asked. "I mean, it happened two years ago."

"Two years," Jennette sniffed, "five months and twenty-four days ago."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Jennette shook her head. "I can never get it out of my head. I mean, it was **my** first kiss. Both mine and Sam's. And for some odd reason it always plays in my head. The kiss in iOMG and iLost My Mind just gave me flashbacks from that night."

"Jennette," Miranda called, getting up from the ledge to sit next to her on the floor so she wouldn't have to be looking at the back of her head. "It was just a kiss. I mean, why spend the rest of your life thinking about it?"

"I miss him," Jennette admitted, turning to Miranda.

"What?" Miranda asked. "He hasn't gone anywhere. Nathan's always with us, and always will be, playing your Freddie as long as you're his Sam."

Jennette blew a huge breathe out. "You don't understand."

"What I don't understand is how you're making a big deal out of this," Miranda started to yell, getting up from the floor. "All actors go through stuff like this. Their first love, their first kiss, their first sex scene!"

"Will you stop acting like Carly?" Jennette looked up at Miranda, tears running down her face. "I don't want to talk about this. Now, just leave me alone and go back to the party."

"Fine," Miranda huffed, walking over to the window. Before climbing over, she turned back to Jennette. "Before the night is over, do one thing. You remember what Carly told Sam in iOMG, right?"

Miranda waited for Jennette to answer her, but she didn't, so instead Miranda went on.

"Go for it," Miranda calmly said. "Make a move." And with that she climbed over the window and walked out of the place, leaving Jennette alone once again. "There's no use in keeping something inside of you," her voice echoed.

* * *

><p>"I found her!" Miranda yelled when walking back into the party. All heads looked up at her and everyone started yelling at the same time, but Miranda pushed through them and made her way to the back where Nathan was standing.<p>

"So?" Nathan asked, smiling wide as he was looking over Miranda's shoulder. "Where is she?"

"She's not coming," Miranda said and the room dropped dead silence.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Nathan asked, looking straight at Miranda with concern in his eyes.

"Something's wrong with Jennette," Miranda sighed, setting her hand purse down on the table she was sharing with Jerry, Nathan and Noah. "You need to go."

"Where?" Nathan asked, taking his keys out of his pocket and his cell phone. "Do you remember the address? I can use my GPS to-."

Miranda took Nathan's phone out of his hands and Nathan's eyes shot back up at her.

"You already know where," Miranda whispered. "The fire escape from January 2009."

"Oh no," Nathan yelled, grabbing his phone and walking towards the exit.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Dan asked, stopping Nathan before he walked out the doors. "Maybe some of us can reason with her too."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Dan," Nathan said, opened the door and stepping outside. "This has to be between me and her." He closed the door and raced to his car.

* * *

><p>"Yo, yo," Nathan knocked on the window and Jennette groaned.<p>

"Why won't anyone leave me alone for one night?" Jennette threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm your best friend. Best friends never leave the other one alone," Nathan joked, bringing over another chair from the set. He walked behind Jennette's chair and turned her to the side so when Nathan sat down on his own chair she could fully see her.

"You've gotten stronger," Jennette commented, about to move her chair again, but Nathan placed a foot on the leg so it wouldn't move.

"That's what working out does to you," Nathan said, finally taking a seat. He started to chuckle to himself.

"What?" Jennette asked, looking at her best friend.

Nathan smiled, looking at her and shook his head. "Nothing it's-."

"Tell me!" Jennette started to act excited.

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's dumb."

"Say it," Jennette whispered, the smile Nathan hadn't seen since **forever** finally growing back on her beautiful face.

"Okay. I was just going to say that-"

"We...should kiss?" Jennette giggled a little afterwards.

Nathan had his serious face back on and looked down. "You're going to break my arm now, right?"

Jennette looked at Nathan before sighting and shaking her head. "No."

Nathan looked back up at her and shrugged. "Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"

Jennette thought about it, moving her lips around. "Hm..." She sighed. Leaning forward in her seat. "Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with," Nathan repeated, leaning forward in his chair also.

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" Jennette asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, totally," Nathan nodded his head. "And we'll never tell **anyone**."

"That's a lie," Jennette laughed. "Freddie ended up telling."

"Freddie?" Nathan pointed to himself. "Sam's the one who told Carly."

"Was is Sam's fault she was high off of nitrous oxide?" Jennette asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, if she went to get her teeth checked regularly she wouldn't have had that problem."

"Blame that on Pam!" Jennette yelled, "She's the only one who's legal to drive, but she's lazy and got her licenses taken away of course."

Nathan started to laugh and Jennette joined in, feeling great about herself since a long time.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan finally asked when the laughter died down.

"Miranda sent you to come get me?" Jennette asked.

"She didn't tell me to come get you," Nathan corrected, "She told me to go **find** you. As soon as she came back to the party, she wanted to find me first and told me everything."

"Everything?" Jennette repeated.

"Everything," Nathan confirmed. "Miranda's right. I'm here and always will be. There's nothing in the world that will keep me away from being Freddie until iCarly is done."

"I never said you were going to," Jennette said. "Can't a girl just think about her first kiss once in a while?"

"A first kiss that happened two years ago? I don't think so," Nathan said, shaking his head. "We kissed so many times already. Why still think about it?"

"Because it just comes to my head," Jennette said. "I mean, with everything else happening in the world around me, I just want to stop and think about the positive things."

"Did that kiss really mean so much to you?" Nathan asked.

"It meant the world to me," Jennette admitted. "After that we became **closer**. Doing so many things together, hanging out during breaks, traveling together...that's all gone now and I miss it."

Nathan sighed, clapping his hands together. "I'm sorry."

Jennette looked up from the ground. "What are you sorry for?"

"For everything," Nathan whispered. "For not being able to do the stuff we used to do. Showing the world we were happy together off iCarly and you being my little sister."

"Little?" Jennette playfully punched Nathan's arm and he smiled. "I'm older by seven months!"

"Okay, okay," Nathan gave up. "My older sister. You happy?"

"Not until I grow taller than you," Jennette added.

"That's not going to happen," Nathan chuckled. "You stopped growing a long time ago."

"That's mean," Jennette rolled her eyes.

"But it's the truth."

"I'm **so** making Sam wear heels from now on."

Nathan laughed again. He couldn't believe how great he felt being there with just Jennette by his side and no one else. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Honestly - Nathan would have **no** problem with that. She was his best friend after all and his older sister. Everything would have worked out between the two of them. But life wasn't like he wanted it to be. It was much different, and different was something he just had to get used to.

Nathan sighed, sitting closer to Jennette so he could take one of her hands in his and place his other one on her knee. "You know you can't stay here forever, right?"

"I could damn try," Jennette didn't look at him, but instead out in the darkness.

"Jennette," Nathan called.

Jennette sighed this time, slapping her free hand against her face over her eyes. "I know." She took her hand off and waved it around. "But can't I just stay here for-."

"Jennette," Nathan said again.

"Oh alright, alright," Jennette gave up. "I know I can't stay here for long. But I just love this place so much."

"It was where I kissed you, why would you love it?"

"Don't make it seem like we're married or something, Nathan."

Nathan smiled and rolled his eyes. How could he ever be serious with her?

"Why aren't you at the party?" Jennette asked, looking back into his eyes. "Why are you wasting your time here?"

"I rather be with you," Nathan admitted, taking her hand again. "A party can wait for some other time. I mean, we're going to do other episodes in the future, so my party mood can wait until then. Now, the bigger question is why aren't **you** there?"

"Because I'm pretending I'm old and sitting here remembering the old times."

"Well," Nathan said, getting up from his chair, pushing it aside and then taking out his phone to search for something. "Why don't I help you remember some stuff?"

"You're not going to make me faint by kissing me, are you?" Jennette asked, a little worried.

"No," Nathan chuckled, setting his phone on one step when the song he was trying to find finally started. He reached out a hand to Jennette and she hesitated. "Come on," Nathan said, waving his hand in the air. "You know you want to."

Jennette smiled before taking his hand. Deep down she didn't want to do it at all, but her heart and brain told her otherwise.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
>But it seems that I've lost it<em>

"How and why did you get this song on your phone?" Jennette asked when Nathan pulled her close against his body and they just stood in the middle rocking back and forth.

_Did I tell you it's my own game_  
><em>This is not your problem<em>

"A) It was stuck in my head." Jennette nodded her head in agreement. It was also stuck in her head to be honest. "B) I knew it was going to come in handy one day." Jennette laughed, moving her arms around the two to signal where they're standing right now. "But most importantly," Nathan said, a small smile growing on his face and Jennette's too. "Every time I listened to it...I thought of you."

"Awww," Jennette sang, hugging Nathan.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_  
><em>Wasting time and another day<em>

"I wonder what would have happened it Dan made Sam and Freddie share a dance to this song," Nathan thought out loud, not wanting it to be silence between the two of them.

"Well, it'll either end like this," Jennette punched Nathan's arm and he screamed in pain. "This," Jennette stepped on Freddie's foot and he jumped up and down. "Or," Jennette placed her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest."

"I think I like the third one," Nathan said out of breathe and Jennette couldn't help herself but laugh.

"How is it that I can still pretty much beat you up?" Jennette asked, looking back up at Nathan.

"Is it my fault I have a soft spot for you?" Nathan blurted. He smacked a hand to his mouth when the words came out.

_I keep running away_  
><em>Even from the good things<em>  
><em>*I keep running away<em>  
><em>Even from the good things*<em>

Jennette laughed. "I knew it! You don't have to tell me twice."

"Oh, leave me alone."

_Did I tell you it's not that bad_  
><em>Sitting over here dreaming<em>

"Do you think things will ever go back to the old times?" Jennette asked, really wanting to know the answer to it. Whether it was a yes or a no - at least she knew the answer to the question she's been dying to know.

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_  
><em>This time I mean it<em>

Nathan sighed, wrapping his arms down around her waist. "You do know that's not an easy question to answer, right?" he asked with his eyebrows raising.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_  
><em>Wasting time and another day<em>

Jennette sighed, placing her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I know. But I just can't help it. I'm a girl stuck in a world where things are slowly walking away from me." She looked down and shrugged.

"Hey," Nathan whispered, lifting Jennette's face with his finger. "Everything happens for a reason. So, maybe your life isn't perfect - no one's is. But that doesn't mean you don't keep on moving."

_I keep running away_  
><em>Even from the good things<em>  
><em>*I keep running away<em>  
><em>Even from the good things<em>

"I know," Jennette whispered. She hugged her best friend. "And thanks...for coming."

"Anytime," Nathan hugged her back, whispering too.

Jennette pulled away. "Now, get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face."

Nathan laughed. This had to be the best night ever when they reread their scripts to just the two of them. "You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want, but Miranda's still right." Nathan took Jennette's hand. "It won't be a real party without the two of us."

_Running away_  
><em>Even from the good things<em>

"Nathan, it's almost ten at night and I'm in my pajamas," Jennette waved a hand from her neck down to her legs to show Nathan her wonderful red and black pajama bottoms with her grey shirt.

"That doesn't matter," Nathan said, grabbing his phone to turn off the music, "I drove here, so I can get you changed before going back."

"Aw," Jennette whined, "The song wasn't even over yet."

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed Jennette's hand, pulling her out. "We can dance together at the party, now come on."

Jennette didn't struggle this time - she just followed Nathan to wherever he was going to take her. She didn't feel like the same girl who was depressed hours ago - she was back to her same old self. And she didn't mind what was going to happen in the future; whether it was going to be with Nathan or not or what will happen with her mom or anything thing else. Like Nathan said, **everything happens for a reason**.

"Hey," Nathan stopped just before walking out of the studio. Jennette cocked her head to the side, wondering what Nathan was going to say. "I hate you," Nathan said with a smile and a small shake of his head.

Jennette chuckled, poking his stomach. "Hate you too."

Nathan looked at Jennette with a shocked face. "Wha...I..."

"Sorry," Jennette scrunched her shoulders away and said awkwardly.

Nathan shrugged, a bit shocked himself. "It's cool."

Jennette laughed, shoving Nathan and he started to laugh along with her too as they made their way to his car and sped off in the night, away from the building filled with memories, and more to come.

"You know, we should do this more often," Nathan said, looking over at Jennette who just smiled as she was watching everything go by in her window.

"It was amazing," Jennette looked at him. "And made me feel much better."

"Then it's deal," Nathan brought his hand out to her to shake and she did. "We do this once in a while. Just to bring back memories."

"Deal."


End file.
